


(Aye,) That Was a Good Leg

by McWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Leg, Loss of a limb, i dont know how much older, i have a 30k+ fic in the works but oh no, i love kate beaton, i love lance too, i should make this instead, kate beaton refrences, my boy, older! everyone, zarkon is still a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWords/pseuds/McWords
Summary: Losing a limb can be pretty tragic, but tragedy is for 16th-century British playwrights and Danish people. (Brought to you by Space Pirate Industries, specializing in badass space pirates since 1911)





	(Aye,) That Was a Good Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I would give Kate Beaton my life and soul. Add me on twitter @mc_words_

Team Voltron was doing great! Well, for the most part. The last six years or so (it was hard to tell in space) had been full of hardships, that was for sure, but the team was forever grateful that they’d made it through with most of their appendages intact. Key word here is “ _most_.”  
“ _Bitch._ ” Lance murmured. His leg locked up and clanged against the doorway of his room.  
“Good morning to you too, Lance.” A snarky response came from down the hall as Keith passed by.  
“No, not you. This stupid-” Lance leaned over and hit his leg near the kneecap, making a loud _bang_ echo out. “-Piece-” _Clang!_ “-of-” _crack! pop._ The metal slid back into place and he once again had control of his limb. “Shit! There we go.”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m so used to you calling me bitch, I was beginning to think it was my new nickname.” Lance fell into step beside the ravenet and shoved him lightly.  
“Whatever, bitch.” They laughed, walking down to the mess hall where the rest of the team was already eating. Well, for the most part. Pidge was switching between eating and typing on the holographic keyboard she had developed from studying the ship’s technology. Things had really changed a lot since the teenagers had initially been swept away into space. The tech was a big part of that. Not only Pidge, but everyone had eventually versed themselves in the weird ways of people from all over the universe. Language, customs, and mechanical knowledge had all been crammed down their throats, due to the dire situations that they often found themselves in.  
Victories were definitely becoming easier, due to their training, experience, and the weakening of the Galra empire. They were by no means vanquished, but they were not going to be winning battles anytime soon. Because of this, Lance and Allura found themselves going out on many more diplomatic missions. As Lance aged, he became more mature and Allura brought him along as he was _easily_ the most charming of the paladins. He gained a lot; knowledge, scars, various friends and enemies. He also lost something. Most prominently, a leg. And a good one, too. Luckily, he was able to get a nice space leg to replace it, without all of the Galra junk that Shiro had. Unluckily, the leg became tough to use unless it was constantly in motion, so waking up wasn’t the funnest thing Lance had to do.  
Hunk was trying to look over Pidge’s shoulder, but ever since she had gotten taller, that had been much harder. She still opted to keep her hair cut short, but she was now a bit taller than Keith, making him the smallest paladin (which angered him to no end). Shiro and Allura were bickering over something, which wasn’t uncommon. Once they became more comfortable with each other (and after Shiro dropped the “Princess” title) they fought like a married couple.  
“What’s going on, guys?” Lance asked, plopping himself down into “his” seat.  
“Lance, please tell Allura that my tattoo is better than hers.” About a year back, they had come across a planet that had a sort of permanent skin art that was pretty similar to Earth’s tattoos. Of course they all had to get one.  
“Lance, please tell _Shiro_ that his tattoo is cliched nonsense, and mine is clearly superior.”  
“I don’t know, Shiro. Your '~Mom~' tattoo _is_ pretty overdone,” Keith declared. Allura smiled triumphantly. “But...Allura, yours is just 'Voltron' written out in cursive. Like, it’s not even in Altean or anything.”  
“Oh, like yours is any better, Keith,” Pidge interjected from where she sat on the table. Why did she do that, anyways? There was a perfectly good chair _right there,_ Pidge.  
“What’s wrong with my knife?” Keith asked, genuinely confused.  
“The fact that you got a tattoo of a _knife_ is exactly what’s wrong with it. My tattoo is the best, really. It says ‘fuck off’ in binary code.”  
“The only person who even understands it is Hunk!”  
“Haha, yeah.” Hunk laughed softly and high-fived Pidge.  
“Come on, guys,” Lance said, butting in. “ _My_ tattoo is the one no one can beat.” He grabbed his sleeve, pushing it up so the ink on his skin could be seen. Right below the joint between his left arm and his shoulder was a design displaying a leg, surrounded by hearts and the words “old leg.” For once, no one could argue.  
“That’s true.”  
“That was a good leg,” Hunk said.  
“I miss old lefty.” Keith admitted. Lance let out a small sniffle.  
“Me too, she was quite the appendage.” He looked down at his robo-leg, remembering the limb that used to be there. At that moment, Coran passed by the doorway of the mess hall, looking on in confusion as the team stared affectionately at Lance’s leg.  
“Sometimes I wonder what in the fresh quiznak is wrong with you people.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original comic](http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=265)


End file.
